Haruka
Haruka is a Genin of Sunagakure and member of the Ya Clan. She is an incredibly driven ninja looking forward towards tomorrow. 'Character Sheets' 'General Information' Name: Haruka of the Ya Gender: Female Age: 13 (Start) / 14 (Current) Weight: 125 lbs. Height: 5ft 3in Birthday: December 31st Sexuality: Lesbian Blood Type: A 'Appearance' Body Build: Normal with an A cup bust size. Skin Tone: On the Tan side Eye Color: One Gold One Brown Hair Color: Dark Green Hair Style: Bob cut with the hair parted so her eyes are visible. Outfit: Bandages covering her like a shirt with a dark green fishnet tanktop over top. A dark green mini skirt with a black sash tied around her middriff. In the very middle of her sash is her family crest in all white. Leather braces on each of her wrists to help with her aim. And a pair of dark green goggles around her neck that help further her sight. Headband Location: Wrapped around her left hand, around the knuckles. Distinct Features: None Scars: None Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: Ya Clan Friends: Suzume, Dengo, Seirei, Akio Known Family Members: Gingero, Taisho, Mother, and Father Affiliations: Sand Village/Team Murasaki Mentors: Mother History: Haruka grew up learning her Archery skills from her mother. During her childhood she and her friend Fo-ji came up with quite a few new arrows for the family to use. When she was younger she would hang out with Fo-ji. Her past was relativly normal, so she looks to the future for something interesting to happen. She really looks up to her sensei as Kunoichi. She sees a methodical and perfect female ninja who balances ninja life and life as a woman perfectly. Haruka would hate at any point to let her sensei down. She feels like it's the worst thing she could do because of how much she admires Murasaki. She admires everything about her really from her looks, ability, and how she demands respect just by existing. One could even say Haruka is smitten with her sensei. Personality: A happy and driven girl who wants nothing more to become a strong and compitant ninja. She's very easy to embaress and usually blushes at any compliment she gets. On the other hand she gets angry when people put down her appearence. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Longrange Weapons, Weapon Summoning Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: Ya Family Bow style Chakra Type Innates: Wind Primary Weapons: The Summoning Bow Flaws in Style: Trained for long range fighting, if the enemy gets close she doesn't know a lot of close range attacks. Style: The Summoning Bow is a special bow that has a small double-sided scroll in place of the string. As opposed to pulling back like you would a scroll, Haruka runs her hand along the back of the scroll to activate it and fire multiple arrows from it. Jutsu List: [http://ninjaofthesand.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Tool_Summoning Ninja Tool Summoning] Ya Family Arrows [[Ninja Art: Chakra Marking Arrow|'Ninja Art: Chakra Marking Arrow']] 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Anything Fried Least Favorite Food: Plain Veggies Favorite Color: Green Fears: Going blind Past-Times: Drinking Tea at the local cafe, training, and working on her arrows. Wants to Fight: Akio Nindo: To keep moving forward to "see" what tomorrow brings. Favorite Word/Quote: "I can't wait to see what's going to happen tomorrow." Player: Cory Other Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Clan Members Category:Team Murasaki Category:Hidan Technique Users